


Omegaverse

by Wolf_dog



Series: My Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, M/M, Omega!John, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_dog/pseuds/Wolf_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of my prompts for roleplaying. If you are interested in one, please message me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 - John and Sherlock Not Bonded

John and Sherlock hadn’t bonded yet. They were going to, yes, but they didn’t want to rush into this. John had been raised to hide the fact that he was an Omega; his parents and Harry were all Beta’s, so it had been quite a shock when they found out that John was an Omega, and they had sprayed him with Beta scents and forced him to take suppressants. John hadn’t really minded all that much, and had never told anyone that he was an Omega – until Sherlock – and he had been happy like that. Until he’d met Sherlock. Sherlock, with his piercing eyes and pale skin and curly black hair. He’d been surprised that, when he’d finally mustered the courage to tell his Alpha flatmate that he was an Omega, that Sherlock had simply smirked at him and said, “I know,”.  John had been dazed for a while, and then they had decided that they were quite a good team, and didn’t want to be separated, so they had decided to eventually bond with each other. It had been strange at first, not wearing Beta scents and stopping taking the suppressants, but Sherlock had told him that his natural scent would be much nicer, so, wanting to please his soon-to-be Alpha, he had. He’d been careful about how close he let other people come to him, and how far away he strayed from Sherlock, and it had been going well.

 

Until now. He’d been coming back home from having a drink with Lestrade (Sherlock had been out most of the day, and he was bored, so he couldn’t see why not) and he’d only had one beer before deciding he should stay as sober as he could. Which was a good call, because as he had started to walk home, he’d been cornered by two Alpha males. One had grabbed him from under his armpits from behind while the other slowly stalked towards him from the front. He hadn’t panicked as the other sneered at him. He was from the army – he could quite easily get out of this. As soon as the Alpha in front of him, telling John in a low whisper what they planned for him, was in range, he kicked out hard, his foot landing right in the Alpha’s crotch, causing the man to groan and bend over in pain. He then stomped on the other’s foot, and punched his nose, feeling a satisfying crunch under his fist. Then, he had pulled out his gun (he never left home without it) and smiled sweetly, and told them to “fuck off”.

 

Creeping into their flat, John took his time taking off his jacket, and stared hesitantly up the stairs. He didn’t know if Sherlock was home or not, but he was sure that he smelt like the pub, and possibly Lestrade, and the two Alpha idiots, and quite possibly one of the Alpha’s blood on his knuckles from where he’d punched the idiot and broke his nose. He wasn’t sure how Sherlock would react. He crept silently up the stairs. He was unharmed, but he had never had to deal with a possessive Alpha before. “Sherlock?” he called softly as he reached the top of the stairs, hoping Sherlock was out, or asleep, so that he could go to the shower and wash it all off


	2. 2 - John Door Heat

John was nervous, his heart pounding loudly in his ears even as he tossed in his bed. It had only been a year since he’d moved in with his Alpha flatmate, and for every heat, he had locked himself in his room. He’d always apologised to Sherlock at the end of his heat, saying that he just wasn’t ready and that none of the pills seemed to work for him. But, not this time. This time, he was ready. His bedroom door was unlocked, and Sherlock was out doing god-knows-what. He’d finally come to terms with the fact that he loved Sherlock at the end of his last heat. He was determined that _this_ time he wouldn’t panic and lock the door on Sherlock. In fact, now he was thinking about Sherlock, his body dissolved into another bust of lust for the Alpha. God, he needed him. Now.

Come home? Don’t want other Alphas sniffing around. -JW


	3. 3 - Omega Fight Pregnant John

((John and Sherlock go away on a case, and Sherlock is frustrated at it, and ends up shouting at John “I don’t need you to worry about me!’ Omegaverse. Omega!John))

John stormed out of the hotel, hurt. He took a few deep breaths once he was out in the cold, fresh air. That had been a bit too cold, even for Sherlock. Straightening his shoulders, John looked around. Surely there was a park around here somewhere that he could walk to. He needed to clear his head, get away from Sherlock for a bit. Before he walked away, he sighed and placed a hand on his belly. He wasn’t showing yet – hell, Sherlock didn’t even know yet. He had been meaning to tell him, but he hadn’t had time. Once he had found out, Sherlock had told him about this exciting new case that had popped up, and after that they had just been too busy. Besides, he hadn’t been experiencing any mood swings, or morning sickness, or cravings yet. He could still hide it for a while longer. Perhaps until Sherlock had solved the case. Frowning, his hurt at Sherlock’s words returning, he shook his head and started walking, placing his hands in his pockets.


	4. 5 - Teen John kicked out (Soulmates AU)

Harry was always John’s father’s favourite child. After all, she was both an Alpha and a female, while John was just an Omega male. His father gave Harry everything she wanted, and John was always given the things that Harry didn’t want. _Harry_ didn’t have a curfew. _Harry_ didn’t have to learn how to cook. _Harry_ didn’t have to clean the house. _Harry_ didn’t get yelled at. No, all these things fell to _John_. It sucked. John envied his sister so much. She confessed to John one night that she hated it, but John didn’t understand. Harry had everything an Alpha could ever want – besides a suitable mate – why would she ever want to have what John had? John had nothing. He didn’t even have a phone. John’s father had no trouble in kicking John out of the house for long periods of time (and he was usually only grudgingly accepted back in after Harry had bargained for him to return) for doing only the slightest thing wrong. Since John’s mother had fallen ill, it was up to him to clean and cook for the house.

 

Tonight, he’d been kicked out once more onto the streets and he doubted he’d be let back in for at least a few weeks at least. This time, he’d managed to sneak out his wallet with him, but he doubted he’d have enough money for a hotel. Food for the weeks ahead, yes, but probably not shelter. Sighing, he pulled his jumper tighter around him. He was usually smart enough to not get kicked out during winter, but he had been so /pissed/ at how unfair everything was… Well, regrets wouldn’t get him anywhere. Shoving his hands deep into his pockets and trying to ignore the chill, John trudged through the snow and down the streets.

 

There was an Alpha – Sherlock, wasn’t it? – that John had seen around school and rather liked. Sherlock smelt delicious, but John quickly pushed that thought from his head (someone like Sherlock would never like someone like him) and John knew he lived down here somewhere. Maybe, he would walk past his house to get a whiff before he tried to find shelter before dawn rose again. It was rather pathetic, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. He was addicted to that smell. It didn’t help that his heat was coming up soon, and he wandered past Sherlock’s house often to get a whiff before returning home to his father.

 

John strolled along the street, looking up at the large houses, mouth slightly open to see if Sherlock had wandered past sometime recent.


End file.
